


Leather and Wax

by Aerilon452



Category: The Addams Family (Movies - Sonnenfeld)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Sex, candle wax, leather straps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerilon452/pseuds/Aerilon452
Summary: Morticia and Gomez are home alone, spending time together in the playroom.
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Leather and Wax

The manor was as quiet as a tomb. Pugsley and Wednesday were out with their Uncle Fester. Mama was out with her witch friends. Lurch and thing were at the movies. This left Gomez and Morticia at home, free to pursue their darkest erotic desires. They had gone down to the playroom where she lit some candles and he watched as he sat draped in a high back chair. His beautiful wife glided around the room making it seem as if her feet barely touched the ground. The sight of her set his Spanish blood aflame. Pulled from his seat, he went to her, slipping his hands over her hips. “Tish…” he moaned her name, letting his hands travel seductively up her sides.

Morticia sank back, melting into the touch of her husband. “ _Mon amour,_ ” she purred. His lips touched the crook of her neck, blazing a trail down her left arm. A moan of delight filled the room. He kissed the back of her hand two times before turning back to move back up her arm. Angling her head to the side, she felt her long fall of midnight black hair expose the side of her neck. She eagerly awaited his lips to ravish her skin. Seconds later, she felt his short nails whisper against the nape of her neck. He swept it up, trapping the silky strands with the palm of his hand. Gently, his thumb rubbed back and forth, teasing her. She sighed happily.

“ _Querida,_ ” Gomez whispered to her affectionately. He pressed his lips to the soft patch of skin under her left ear making her moan. When he did this, he knew her eyes fluttered closed and her mouth fell open slightly. Gathering her hair up, he twisted it lightly, and pinned it up out of the way. “Tonight, I plan to worship you with pain and pleasure,” he said darkly. His tone had her shivering in anticipation. Gripping the little tongue of the zipper, he lowered it, parting the back of her dress exposing her pale skin to his ravenous gaze.

Morticia bit her bottom lip, sighing. She felt the zipper lower inch by inch and a whisper of cool air danced along her spine. Gomez curled his fingers into the neck of her dress, drawing it slowly down her shoulders. She shuddered in pleasure against the feeling of his knuckles caressing her flesh. Before she knew it, the black skintight beaded fabric of her dress was hanging down around her hips. His hands slipped over her side, up her belly to cup her breasts. The slight chill to his hands made her nipples tighten.

Gomez turned Morticia in his arms, nudging her back until she was barely perched on the edge of table. He claimed her lips in a domineeringly tender kiss, taking possession of her mouth in the way he knew she craved. Her hands came up to his face, her long red nails pricking the skin over his cheekbones. A growl rumbled in his throat, his passion burning brighter for her. Leaving her luscious lips, he nipped her chin before moving down to her throat. He drew the tip of his tongue down the delicate line until he could kiss the hollow.

Morticia cupped the back of his head as he continued down the line of her body. Gomez nipped and licked her flesh, driving her wild. With her eyes closed, she tilted her head back, bowing her spine. “Oh, _mon cher_ , you make me burn in delicious ecstasy,” she crooned. His lips closed over her left nipple, his teeth sinking into the areola. A sharp jolt of pleasure raced through her. It was his way of leaving his mark on her. Morticia moaned loudly, her arms draping over his shoulders, holding him close to her.

Gomez released his hold on Morticia and sank down to his knees in front of her. While she tried to catch her breath, he peeled her dress down her hips, exposing more of her beautiful skin to his gaze. His lips pressed a kiss to her body, just below her navel. Her muscles clenched and he smiled. Gomez knew how to thoroughly please his wife. Looking up the line of her body, he saw her hands gripping the edge of the table for dear life, her head dropped back, and he could barely make out her glorious mouth, seeing that it was open. He was almost tempted to stand, to claim her lips once more, but he resisted. Continuing on, he pushed the rest of her dress down her long legs, until it was pooling on the floor around her black heels.

Morticia felt her knees shaking, wondering how long she would be able to keep standing. Her body’s reaction to Gomez was still as strong as it was the first time they made love on their wedding night. She focused on the feel of his palms sliding seductively down her stocking covered legs. Between one breath and another, she felt his lips press against the inside of her right knee. Even though she knew what was coming next, she was eager for him to continue. “Darling, don’t keep me waiting,” she pleaded in a ragged gasp.

Tonight, Gomez wanted his beloved to keep her stockings and heels on. He loved the way she looked in them. Placing another soft kiss to her body, his lips lingered over her right hip while his fingers toyed with the thin band of her underwear. The scrap of red silk slid easily down her legs to join her dress. Finally, he stood before his queen, taking in the sight of her in all her dark glory. “ _Cara mia,_ you are a vision,” he said lovingly. He drew the back of his fingers down her abdomen and then across the lacey band of the garter as it rode low on her hips.

Morticia basked in the light of his adoration. His heated, hungry gaze made her heart skip a few beats. The bite on her left breast pulsed in response to the desire racing through her. He took her right hand, lifting it to his lips to kiss her knuckles. Warmth blossomed through her. Gomez helped her step out of the pool of her clothes and over to another waiting table with restraints. She let him lift her, setting her on the edge, and then directing her to lie down in the center. Her eyes never left his – the flicking of the flames made them glow with an unnatural amber hue.

Gomez took Tish’s left arm, securing the leather strap around her wrist, securing it above her head. When she struggled – and he knew she would – the leather would bite into her skin, marking her just in the way she liked. He couldn’t wait for her to struggle. Walking around the table, he saw she already had her right wrist waiting to be bound. He looked at her face and she had a wicked little smirk on her beautiful red lips. Tonight, he was going to leave her legs free. He wanted to watch the firelight glint off of her black stockings and heels. Thinking of it made him harden.

Morticia licked her lips, giving Gomez a sultry look, and struggling a little to tease his senses. He rewarded her with a masculine moan of appreciation as he leaned down, pressing his lips into the bend of her right arm. Then, he pulled away, walking away from the table. Morticia raised her head trying to see what he was doing. She watched him take off his jacket, his vest, and unbutton his shirt, pulling it free from the band of his pants. Her body tensed, anticipating the painful pleasure he would give her.

Gomez returned to his bound wife, carrying a tall, lit red candle. To satisfy his ever-present craving to touch her, he drew the back of his fingers along the swell of her right breast. She arched her back into his touch. “Are you ready, _querida_?” he asked in a low domineering growl. She told him with her eyes alone that she was. Lifting the candle, he dripped a drop of hot wax on her skin. The red dot landed right between her breasts. Morticia moaned in a mixture of agony and delight. It was music to his ears.

It was instinct to fight against the bonds. Morticia bit her bottom lip, relishing the painful bite of the leather around her wrists. Passion pulsed through her body, tightening her nipples and throbbing between her thighs. A puff of hot breath blew across her navel. When her hazy brain registered the whisper of his kiss, a hot ring of candle wax touched her flesh. “Yes!” she cried out in ecstasy. Her back arched and the heels of her shoes dug into the scared wood of the table. The line of wax didn’t stop. It traveled down towards the delta where her husband would lavish his attention later on.

Gomez held the candle straight, stalling the flow of the hot wax. Tish’s skin had started to blush from the heat. Leaning over her, he swirled his tongue around her pert right nipple, and then blew a soft stream of air against her skin. She struggled, moaning her pleasure for him to enjoy. Thinking of her, he stood once more and tilted the red candle over her, drawing a circle around the nipple he had been teasing. Not wanting the other one to be left out, Gomez walked around the head of the table, making sure her nails could barely graze the front of his pants. This was a game they had played many times before.

Through Morticia’s pleasure addled brain, she heard the click of his shoes on the stone floor. She flexed her fingers, stretching them out so the tips of her nails raked across the confined hardon she knew he was contending with. He stopped by her hand, letting her tease him in return. Gomez growled and then placed a kiss to her forehead. She tried to follow his movements, angling her head this way and that until he was standing at her left. The tip of his index finger barely touched her. She drew in a sharp breath, pushing her chest out, silently begging him for more.

Gomez grinned wickedly. He drew a little design on left breast that left her panting raggedly. Her body was flushed a beautiful blush that was going to war with her luscious pale skin that he loved so much. Blindly, he set the candle on a piece of stone that jutted out from the wall. Then, he braced his right hand on her table by her left elbow while his left hand rested on her quivering lower abdomen. “Raise your head, _cara mia_ , and watch my fingers pleasure you,” Gomez ordered softly.

Morticia did as her husband commanded. She saw his hand on her, watched as his fingers inched closer to the band of her garter. When she thought her head would fall back to the table, his arm was there to support her. Raising her eyes, she smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, murmuring to her in his seductive Spanish tongue. His fingers started to move, and she was transfixed by the sight. She gasped when his middle finger slipped between her slick nether lips. That first little stroke had her thighs tightening, trying to hold him still. He only laughed that low sensual laugh she loved so much.

Gomez moved his finger in a slow, deliberate strokes designed to tease and torment her. He wanted to keep her right on the edge, so that when he finally took her, she was deep in wild abandon. The pad of his finger found her clit. He rubbed, sending pulses of pleasure through her. “Moan loudly for me, _querida_ ,” Gomez crooned, punctuating each word with a generous stroke of his finger.

“Oh, Gomez!” Morticia shouted, the pleasure racing through her in hot pulsing waves. He moved his hand faster, bringing her closer to the edge, holding her there, until suddenly, his hand left her body. She moaned in protest, beseeching him to continue until she was crying out her release. Morticia moved her head, resting it back against the table. Staring at her beloved husband, she waited for him to untie her hands or drip more wax on her body.

Gomez watched Morticia clench her thighs together and heard the little frustrated moan. Leaving her in the heightened state, he chose that moment to remove the dried wax from her body. Each piece he peeled up was slow and deliberate, his finger rubbing against the reddened flesh. She twisted in her bonds. He smiled wickedly at her. When the last of the red wax was removed from her, he undid the leather restraints. “Let’s finish this in bed, Tish,” he purred, leaning down to kiss her passionately. Before she could get up, he lifted her into his arms and carried her from the playroom.

**BEDROOM:**

Morticia laid back on the bed, the grey silk of the sheets caressing her back. Gomez knelt between her parted knees, watching her with ravenous hunger. She licked her lips seeing him hard and curving up towards his navel. He took her right knee in his hand, bringing it up against his waist. She dug her heel into his backside, bringing him down between her thighs. They didn’t need words to express what she wanted him to do. He drove into her hard and fast, filling her in one thrust. Morticia cried out in ecstasy.

Gomez thrust wildly, spurred on by the bite of her nails against his chest and the prick of her shoe heel pressing into his flank. “ _Cara mia_ …” he growled, driving into her deeply. Her hands fell from his chest as her back arched and her eyes closed. At this rate he wouldn’t last long inside her. He wouldn’t lose himself until she did.

Morticia felt it, the tight fist deep inside her loosening. Her orgasm hit her like a hot rolling wave, taking her breath. Blindly, she placed her hands on Gomez’s chest, sinking her nails deep into his flesh. He buried himself all the way inside her, and together they shouted their release. Her legs tightened on his waist, keeping him where he was. Seconds later, his weight settled on her as they quivered together.

Minutes ticked by until Gomez had regained enough strength to shift his body off of her and lay beside her. She turned slowly putting herself on her side, moving close to his chest. He rested his chin on top of her head relishing the way they breathed together, they way their hearts were pounding furiously in sync. “I love you, Morticia,” he said softly, kissing her forehead. Gomez could never tell her that enough.

Morticia mumbled her reply, her lips brushing against his chest. He moaned lovingly, holding her tight and kissing her brow again. Her body was languid and her erotic hunger for her husband was sated for the moment. Everything between them was always exciting, powerful, and addicting. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to savor the moment with her other senses, then she was asleep before she knew it.

Gomez smiled contentedly as he held her while she drifted deeper and deeper into sleep. When he was sure she wouldn’t wake, he sat up, taking a moment to gaze lovingly down upon her. Morticia was a vision – pale and beautiful. He carefully unhooked the stockings from the garter clasps and rolled the shear fabric down her legs taking them and her heels off. Then, he curled his fingers into the band of her garter, pulling it off her. After he had her completely unclothed, he curled up with her, holding her close to his heart.

When Morticia woke, the clock was chiming the hour, and she was still curled up with Gomez – who was fast asleep. Sometime during their slumber, he had pulled her left leg over his side, bringing their lower bodies into close contact. Her heels, stockings, and garter were all removed from her body leaving her as naked as her husband. She brushed her apple red lips across his before untangling herself from his hold and slid away from him to sit on the end of the bed. He grumbled, shifted, seeking her out, but he remained deep in sleep. Reaching back, she rested her hand on the back of his thigh, gently scratching her nails across his skin. He moaned softly.

Morticia picked up the black dress shirt Gomez had been wearing down in the playroom. Shrugging it on, she buttoned three buttons and then crept quietly out of their bedroom. She checked on her children – both sound asleep in their beds – and then she checked on Fester. He was tinkering at his work bench, completely absorbed in whatever he was doing. She left him to it. Sneaking away from his door, she continued on her way, mindful of every creak of the floorboards beneath her feet. She descended the stairs, making her way to the kitchen.

Morticia had barely set foot in the kitchen when her attention was drawn to the dining table. “ _Mama_ , what are you doing up?” she asked, stepping into the light. Her hair was still pinned up, away from her face, and she imagined she still had the blush of her vigorous lovemaking with Gomez still upon her skin.

“What are you doing awake?” Mama asked, not bothering to look up from her spell book. The languid feel to the mansion couldn’t be missed by any of the occupants. While everyone was away, Morticia and Gomez had thoroughly indulged in their mutual needs.

“I was hungry,” Morticia answered. She walked over to the counter and grabbed a plate where she placed a few slices of yesterday morning’s freshly baked bread, some grapes, and banana. She idly popped a green grape in her mouth when a slight shiver raced up her spine. “Awake already, _mon sauvage_?” she asked without turning around.

“You know I can’t sleep without you, Tish,” Gomez replied in a deep rumble as his lips touched the crook of her neck. For the second time tonight, he turned her in his arms and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. His hands did not remain idle. They slid down her sides, over her hips, and gripped the back of her thighs. He lifted her with ease and set her on the edge of the counter. Her legs automatically wrapped around him.

Morticia leaned back, breaking the kiss, and giggled in a coy manner. She took a grape and held it up for him. Their eyes remained locked together as he nimbly took the grape from between her red nails. Half of it was sticking out from between his lips, teasing her to take a bite out of it. She draped her arms over his shoulders, angling her head, fitting her lips to his, using her teeth to take the pre-offered bite. Juices ran down their chins as they kissed.

Mama closed her book and got up. She smiled lightly at her daughter and son-in-law. This was all she had ever wanted for her dear child – a love that was all consuming and would build her up. Gomez never failed to encourage Morticia, to give her his undying love and devotion. “Goodnight you two,” she said, waving at them as she ambled out of the kitchen.

Morticia broke the kiss with her husband, bringing her finger up to rest against his lips. “Goodnight _mama_ ,” she responded breathlessly. Gomez always had the power to take her breath away.

Gomez turned his head, saying, “Rest in peace, _mama_.”

Morticia pressed her lips to the side of his head, raking her nails lightly down his bare back. The hunger she always had for him was waking up. He pulled back from her slightly, his eyes seeking hers. Taking her hands rom him, she gripped the edge of the counter waiting for him to make the next move.

Gomez took his right index finger, placing it against the hollow of her throat, drawing it down slowly. His light touch had her shuddering in renewed passion. He was held in thrall by the sight of her mouth hanging slightly open. Encountering the first button, he deftly opened it revealing the valley between her breasts. He leaned down, placing a tender kiss to her skin and then nuzzled the swell of each mound.

Morticia moaned. All thoughts of a snack fled her mind the moment Gomez began seducing her body again. Dropping her shoulders back, she shrugged out of his shirt until it was pooling around her waist. The lustful look her gave her had her swallowing hard. She could already feel herself getting wet for him again.

Gomez gripped her behind the knees, pulling her to the very edge of the counter. She wrapped arm around his shoulders and he carried her to the dining table, laying her down on the dark aged wood. Taking his seat, he marveled at the bounty that was his wife. Gomez took hold of her right ankle where he lovingly placed a kiss to the top of her shin. He slid to the edge of his chair as he continued moving up until his lips touched the inside of her knee. Greedily, he licked and nipped the supple flesh of her thigh, moving towards her Venus mound.

Morticia pressed her head back into the unyielding wood. She cupped her breasts, sinking her nails into the delicate flesh giving her that perfect bite of pain to mingle with the pleasure of her husband’s mouth on her. His teeth sank into her skin fight above her femoral artery, sucking hard enough that a bruise would be there before morning. “More Gomez… give me more!” she cried out.

Gomez smiled against her inner thigh, enjoying the sound of her gasping moans filling the silent kitchen. How he could deny her? With a wicked little grin, he kissed her wet nether lips – making love to her with just his mouth. He growled in animal hunger, needing more of her taste. Pumping his tongue inside her, he drank deep from her body, becoming drunk on her. When he thought he would pass out from lack of oxygen, he pulled back panting. A little moan reverberated in his throat.

Morticia was dizzy with pleasure. Hands gripped her wrists, pulling her up, and suddenly she was looking into Gomez’s lust filled gaze. He placed her hands on his chest, letting her initiate what came next. Without breaking their heated gaze, she slid the back of her right hand down his body, making his abdominal muscles clench. Her fingers encountered the red silk of his pajama pants. Needing no prompting, she pulled the tied free, pushing the fabric down. She took his velvet hard shaft in her hand, stroking him.

Gomez closed his eyes, growling in response to having her hand on him. “ _Querida_ ,” he whispered, half-drunk from the pleasure of her body. He leaned his head back, his eyes closing slightly, listening to the pounding of his heart and the rushing of his blood. She drove him out of his mind with desire.

Morticia decided in that moment to take charge. She nudged him back until he was taking a seat in the chair behind him. Drawing this interlude out, she shrugged back into his shirt and unbuttoned the two buttons he had neglected. She stood up, waiting for him to look at her white skin framed by his black shirt. When he looked at her, his eyes lit up with wonderment, love, hunger, passion, and any other emotion she cared to name. He felt it all for her.

Gomez leaned forward, slipping his hands under the shirt, resting them on her hips. She moved astride his lap, taking him inside her once more. He breathed out slowly, savoring the rising tide of his pleasure. From the moment they met, he knew their bodies had been made to be joined together. He reached for the pins holding her hair up and removed them letting the long black strands tumble free.

Morticia moved her hips, rocking back and forth in a leisurely manner feeling how completely he filled her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her hands cupping the back of his head. Pressing her forehead to his, they gasped and moaned together as she rode him, bringing them closer to their next climax of the night. “ _Mon cher_ …” she purred, tightening her hold him. Fire raced through her body, spurring her to move faster, to take him deeper until she wasn’t sure where her body ended and his began.

Gomez was coming undone in Morticia’s arms, inside her body. His hands came down, gripping her backside, his fingers digging in sharply in the way he knew she loved. Her nail pricked the back of his scalp tearing a strangled moan from him. Pain and pleasure were the same to them – both they craved just as they hungered for each other. His muscled tensed. She ground down on him, her teeth sinking into his bottom lip when she came. He cried out seconds later – a mixture of ecstasy and agony.

Morticia released Gomez’s lip, breathing hard and shaking uncontrollably. They leaned against each other with his head falling to her shoulder. She felt puff of his hot breath tickling her chest. “Gomez…?” she could barely string words together to form a question. All she wanted to do was feel – her heart, his ragged breathing, her muscles shaking from the force of her release.

“Can’t talk…. Brain dead….” Gomez chuckled brokenly. His body was riding high on his latest orgasm with Morticia. He could feel her thighs as they still quivered. It would be a while before either one of them were strong enough to stand. Somehow, he had enough presence of mind to sit back, letting the chair keep him upright. He brought her with him, shifting so her head now rested on his shoulder. Gently, he stroked the back of her head.

**MORNING:**

Breakfast was normally a semi-quiet affair. Morticia sat closer to Gomez, staring into his dark eyes while flicking her gaze to the table where he had feasted on her in the early morning hours. When he caught her staring at the space under his plate, he would idly tap the table, telling her he knew what she was thinking. He would lean close and she would stroke his cheek. Then, his hand would capture hers, keeping it close to his lips so that he might lavishing attention on each finger. This morning, Morticia didn’t have to utilize a single word of French.

Fester was accustomed to seeing Gomez devouring Morticia while others were around. They were the eternal lovers – always needing to be in contact with each other. This morning, however, it seemed like there was a deeper passion burning between them. They were too quiet and there were no French words being uttered to drive his brother wild. “What did you two get up to while everyone was gone?” he asked, picking at his breakfast – another of Mama’s culinary creations.

“Nothing much, old man,” Gomez answered without taking his eyes off of Tish. “A little of this and a little of that.” He dropped his gaze to Morticia’s neck, watching the way she swallowed. Pursing his lips together, his bottom one still felt a little tender from her bite.

“You were tinkering last night, Fester,” Morticia redirected the conversation. “What were you working on?” she asked, flicking her gaze towards the elder Addams brother. She smiled her coy interested smile she knew would get her anything she wanted – at least it did when she used it on Gomez.

“Just a detonator,” Fester answered, looking away. Morticia had a way of seeing right through him that he still wasn’t comfortable with.

“Are you planning to blow something up?” Morticia asked and then glanced at her son. Fester and Pugsley were quite the munition enthusiasts. They always found something to explode with dynamite.

“We found this section of unused railroad tracks,” Pugsley answered his mother without hesitation.

“So long as you’re careful, have fun,” Morticia said sweetly to her son. “And you, Wednesday?” she asked her daughter who had remained silent throughout it all.

“I was planning to spend the day in father’s library,” Wednesday supplied vaguely. She was playing with her food while she planned what books she would be tackling today. It was Saturday and she wanted to spend it with novels about the Bermuda triangle.

Gomez caught his wife’s gaze, smiling wickedly at her. Fester and the children would be otherwise engaged for the day. He could steal Morticia away for whatever they wanted. “Sounds like everyone is going to have a perfect day,” he said cheerfully.

**THE END**


End file.
